


Realizations

by charlottedrake



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Endgame, M/M, TJ looked back at Cyrus, TJ's POV, Tyrus - Freeform, i said what i said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottedrake/pseuds/charlottedrake
Summary: How TJ realizes he likes Cyrus or my way of saying that TJ looked back at Cyrus.Disney and T*ffy shippers can fight me.





	Realizations

It all started with a chocolate-chocolate chip muffin. That was the first time he had ever noticed the younger boy. 

 

He had been looking for Buffy, the seventh grader who had decided to join their school’s basketball team. He had been irritated and frustrated with both her and himself as he had searched the cafeteria for her. He was failing math and as a result he wouldn’t be allowed to play anymore games. And of course, for him, that was probably the worst thing that could ever happen; he loves basketball, he was more willing to put his pride aside and ask her to tutor him rather than not play at all.

 

He knew that convincing her to change her mind wasn’t going to be busy, she was most likely going to want something in return, and he was pretty certain that ‘something’ would be for him to pass her the ball during the games. Again, it looked like he was going to have to put his pride to the side and comply. 

 

That was one of the reasons why he had stormed up to her so angrily and basically demanded for her to tutor him. The other reason was because, well, he was frustrated with himself for being so stupid when it came to math. God, how he hated math. It’s literally the worst subject in the world and not to mention the most useless, at least for him. It’s not like he was going to grow up to be a  _ mathologist _ . Was that even a real thing? He didn’t know nor did he really care, he just wanted to learn enough in order to get at least a C+. 

 

As predicted, Buffy wanted him to pass her the ball in exchange for her tutoring him, and he bitterly agreed. What he didn’t expect though, was for the very stubborn girl to pull her friend towards her, and say no. “..You get my friend Cyrus, here, a chocolate-chocolate chip muffin, and then we have a deal.” 

 

His eyes shifter towards the shorter kid and looked at him in disbelief, “You can’t get your own muffin?” he scoffed slightly. Normally, he would have considered this to be pathetic, but given his current struggle against math, he was in no position to judge anyone truth be told.

 

So he agreed to help him get himself his own muffin. He figured he might as well teach him, it’s not like he’s going to be there every time when he wants to get his own muffin. He tells him to walk towards the muffin as if he already owned it. When the boy hesitated for a moment, he gave him a push and crossed his arms as he and the boy’s friend watched him ‘dance with danger’ like he had claimed.

 

When the line of kids begin to yell at him to get to the back of the line, he couldn’t help but intervene. “Hey!” he had raised his voice a bit as he marched over towards the terrified boy. He did say he would help him, so this was his way of doing so. “He’s with me.” As soon as he said that, everyone else begrudgingly looked away, allowing for the shorter boy to reach for the muffin and grab it for himself.

 

“You’re going to taste so sweet.” he had said to the muffin before he took a bite. Tj couldn’t help but chortle a bit. It was cute. His smile disappears as he turns to look at Buffy and walks towards her, telling her that he’ll need at least a C+ before walking away.

 

At the time, Tj hadn’t really thought much about that moment.

 

It wasn’t until he encountered the shorter boy at the swingset later on. He had heard him singing some random song about swinging and grew curious. He needed a distraction from the frustration that he was feeling towards himself and his brain’s inability to grasp onto the formulas and equations that he was being taught.

 

Given his reputation, Tj had a tendency to be a jerk to pretty much everyone, which is why he was kind of surprised that he hadn’t taken advantage of the situation and poked fun at the dorky kid’s songs about singing and sliding. He didn’t find his dorkiness annoying like he did with other kids though, maybe it was the fact that he was in a vulnerable state, but he actually found it a bit endearing. 

 

Somehow, the boy, Cyrus, convinced him to get on the swing to help him get his mind off his problems. He felt a smile grow on his face, probably the first genuine smile he’s had all day, as he swung back and forth, going higher each time. He didn’t want to stop swinging, the feeling felt great, not to mention that it was helping him feel a little better about himself. He felt so great and he wanted to share the feeling with him.

 

But then Cyrus said that he was afraid to go higher and somehow that had prompted him to give him another push to help him face his fears. Hell, he knows that if there were someone out there who could give him a push when it comes to math, then he would greatly appreciate that. The way Cyrus reacts to getting pushed is once again endearing that he finds himself actually enjoying himself, nearly forgetting his frustrations. It was fun. For a moment, he had actually felt like a normal kid, one that didn’t have to worry about knowing the multiplication table or whatever it was called.

 

Of course, that didn’t last long, because when Buffy showed up, he was once again reminded of how stupid he was. His smile falls and he begins to walk away when the boy stops him and tells him that he doesn’t have to. He gave the boy a small smile and thanked him for reminding him how to swing again. When he sees Buffy getting closer, his smile falters and he tries to make a run for it, but she calls him back.

 

“Yeah, you know where to find me.” the boy tells her when she asked if the two of them could talk, before turning to look at him, he could see the sincerity in his expression. “And so do you.” Again, Tj gives him a small smile. There was something about this boy that he really liked, he definitely wanted to be his friend.

 

So then he found out that he might have a learning disability and of course, he did not take that well, because no, he knows that he sucks at math, but his brain can’t really be broken, right? He refused to believe that, it frustrated him even more. Stupid numbers, stupid equations, stupid math! He hates it. He hates this stupid class, because of it he wasn’t allowed to play any games.

 

He was angry at himself, so much that he ended up snapping at him when he approached him during the game. He was irritated and it didn’t help that the crowd kept chanting Buffy’s name. He felt humiliated to just stand there and watch as the team did well without help, because of her. After awhile, he had enough and stormed out of the gym. He needed to clear his head. TJ hadn’t expect for him to follow, he figured that since he had snapped at him that he would have given up already.

 

But the boy was always surprising him and ever since meeting him, TJ was surprising himself as well. He opened up to him, told him how he might have a math dyslexia and how his brain just can’t seem to function when it comes to math. He feels pretty damn awful just saying it out loud, because this was one the rare times that he admitted the possibility of his learning disability being a reality. 

 

And it amazed him how the five words that come out of younger boy’s mouth, telling him that there was nothing wrong with him, got him to believe it a little more. Who would’ve thought that hearing those five simple words could be very effective. It helped, something he had started to realize, how that sometimes talking to the boy, Underdog, would really help him feel better. He liked the feeling and now, more than ever, he wanted to be friends with him. He enjoyed his presence, which is why he would make an effort to talk to him whenever he saw him. It was always good to hear him talk about whatever random thing was on his mind.

 

TJ took his advice. He told coach about the possibility of his dyscalculia and he also told them that he made Buffy do his homework for him, and truth be told, he isn’t sure if he did that to spite her or because he genuinely wanted to take the high road. He got suspended and wasn’t allowed to play basketball for a couple days. Okay, he deserved that, he can admit that.

 

It wasn’t until he had overheard the Buffy and Underdog were in a fight, because of  _ him.  _ Well, he wouldn’t say ‘in a fight’, because it really wasn’t. It was more like Buffy was angry at Cyrus because she had figured it out meanwhile he was begging for her to talk to him.

 

_ “Buffy, can you please talk to me.”  _ the younger boy had pleaded by the vending machine, that was next to the table where he was sitting with his friends. They either couldn’t see him because the vending machine blocked him from their view or they were just too engulfed in their own world to notice.

 

Buffy got her gatorade from the machine and began to walk away, not even sparing a look for the younger boy. But Cyrus grabbed her arm and pulled her back, “I hate that you make me do this, but I already told you if I had to choose between you and TJ, I choose you Buffy. You’re my best friend, of course I would choose you!” The boy had probably said that a little louder than he intended to, but no one really seemed to have noticed, or care actually. 

 

Except TJ, of course, he was no longer engaged in joking around with his friends, he had grown quiet, serious, after hearing those words come out of his mouth. 

 

Buffy looked at him, she wore a monotone expression. “And what happens when I leave? You’re going to go back to being friends with him, right?” she calls him out, her voice tired. When Cyrus doesn’t answer, she continues, “Look, TJ was a jerk to me, you know that he was, and for no reason other than the fact that he couldn’t stand the idea of a girl being on the basketball team. He’s a bully and if you’re going to be friends him, then it’s better if we stop being friends. I don’t want any associations with him.” And she walked away, the boy hesitating for a moment, before following his friend.

 

He remained silent, too silent, that his friends started to notice and snapped their fingers in his face, asking him why he had zoned out. He played it off as nothing, but deep down, he felt terrible. He had never thought much about the way he had treated Buffy, at the time he was much too focused on his own issues with math to ever really care truthfully, but hearing her say what she said, it made him realize that maybe she was right. He was a jerk for no reason and now because of that, he was putting his friendship with this really great kid, at risk. He turned his head around slightly to look at Cyrus chase after an angry Buffy, he looked devastated. It was in that moment that he felt a sudden need for change. He didn’t want to be the ‘bad guy’ of Underdog’s story. He wanted to be around him, he wanted to be his friend. Maybe it was time for him to take those tutoring classes after all.

 

It was a pain and he hated every moment of it at first. Before Buffy left, she and Cyrus had made up, and Cyrus was comfortable with hanging out with him again. So sometimes, after school and before TJ’s tutoring sessions, he and the younger boy would meet up and do their math homework together at the Spoon.

 

It was frustrating at first, how slow he was when answering these questions in comparison to Cyrus. He wanted to prove to himself that he can be worth being the boy’s friend.

 

During one particular problem, he had it, and just slammed his pencil on the desk, startling the younger boy a bit. “It’s hopeless!” he breathed out, evidently tired. “I’m never going to learn how to do these stupid equations.”

 

Cyrus wore a concerned expression, “You will.” he told him, sounding very certain. When TJ didn’t say anything, he kept going, “Give it time TJ, you just started with this tutor.”

 

TJ shook his head, “I don’t know man,” he sighed, looking very defeated. “I don’t think I’ll ever be as good as everyone else. Look at you, you’re already finished with the first worksheet, and meanwhile I’m still on the third question.” He looked down at it and then pushed it away. Stupid equations.”

 

“Let me see.” Cyrus got up from the chair across from him and headed towards the seat next to him and sat down, taking a look at his problem. TJ eyes him for a moment before turning to look at the worksheet with him. After reading and understanding the question, Cyrus speaks up, “Ahh good ol’ multiplication. This is a classic!” he says to himself causing TJ to smile slightly for a moment before shaking his head. The shorter boy then turned to look at him, “Okay this question is basically asking you how much Betty would spend if she bought 5 baseball bats, that were 9$ dollars each.”

 

TJ nods, “I got that part.” he admits tiredly, “But when I tried to put the numbers together, it just doesn’t make sense to me!”

 

“Hey, relax.” Cyrus told him as he gently placed his hand on his shoulder. He was surprised when he felt a slight jolt of electricity. He probably rubbed his hand on the chair before touching him, causing static electricity. Yeah, that was probably it. “I may not be a professional tutor, but I can help you. In fact, we can probably get most of these problems done by the time you have a session with your tutor. I guarantee it. We just have to take things slowly.”  He gave him a lopsided smile and TJ caved. He let him help.

 

The boy was very patient with him, something he was deeply grateful for because he really was slow when it came to math. To help him with some of the problems, the younger boy would grab some of his baby taters and use them to help him differentiate between the numbers and equations. Sometimes, he would do little voice overs for them as he explained the problems to him. Again, TJ found him endearing.

 

And it was like that for the next two months. They started hanging out more and more and Tj enjoyed every moment of it. When he passed his first math test, he was so excited. He got a C and he wanted to show everyone. As soon as the bell rang, he dashed out of class and headed towards Cyrus’ locker where he found him.

 

As soon as the younger boy saw him, his eyes widened as he closed his locker. “How’d you do?!” he questioned.

 

TJ couldn’t contain his happiness any longer, so he pulled out the test packet that had a big C marked on it.

 

“You got a C!?” Cyrus exclaimed happily.

 

“I got a C!” TJ’s smile widened as he proudly showed off his math test. As if on instinct, they both went in for a quick hug. Too quick for TJ’s liking actually, but he didn’t pay much attention to it. He was so happy.

 

“Congratulations TJ, I knew you could do it!” Cyrus beamed at him and TJ felt himself growing nervous for some reason. What was this strange feeling that he felt? Why was his heart rate increasing at the sight of the younger boy’s vibrant smile. After that day, that’s when he started noticing how often that happened when he was around him.

 

When Buffy came back, he knew that if he wanted his friendship to go well with Cyrus, that he would have to make things right with the boy’s best friend. With all of his friends actually, which is why he started off by apologizing to time capsule Buffy, sure he did mean his apology, but it was also so Andi could see that he was making an effort to being a better person. It’s also the reason why he signed the basketball, he had to start with something.

 

So he and Cyrus started planning how exactly his apology would play out. Sure, Cyrus was helping him, but the intentions to make things right, were his. So they plotted an ‘ambush’ as Buffy would then call it, in which they would trick her into playing a one-on-one game with TJ in order to prove that they are both capable of playing on the same team and also to prove that TJ would for sure pass her the ball.

 

The two boys worked on a ‘prototype’ of the apology that he would rap to Buffy, since he had learned from Cyrus that the girl did not like hearing the words ‘I’m sorry’, they figured this was the best way for him to show how genuinely sorry he felt without having to say the words to her.

 

They played a good game and despite the fact that he had lost, he had fun. As a result of her big win, Cyrus ran into her arms and hugged her tightly, expressing his happiness for her. He playfully rolled his eyes and shook his head. That was cute. Cyrus jumping off of the bleachers happily, was cute despite the tiny stinging he felt when he watched him run into Buffy’s arms. He didn’t pay attention to it though.

 

When Buffy said that she was starting a girl’s basketball team, TJ and Cyrus shared a quick look. Seems like he might need to make a few adjustments to the rap they came up with together.

 

When Buffy left to go change, Cyrus voiced his concerns, “Should we not go through with the rap then?” he questioned, feeling unsure about it now that the original lyrics won’t mean much since she’s starting her own team.

 

TJ shakes his head, “No, I think I can make a few quick adjustments as I change.” he told him.

 

Cyrus looked relieved, “Oh good!” he breathed out. “I was worried for a moment you would change your mind, because I honestly can’t think of any other better way to apologize to Buffy.” and he beamed at him again.

 

Due to their height difference, Cyrus had to look up to him while TJ had to look down in order to make eye contact with him. The sight of Cyrus looking up to him, beaming brightly caused his heart rate to speed up again and for a moment, he wanted nothing else but to just get lost staring at the boy’s beautiful smile. 

 

The moment lasted for a while, just the two of them staring back at each other, with all of these strange and new feelings rushing through TJ. It was Cyrus who broke the trance as his eyes shifted towards the boy’s locker room, “Aren’t you going to go change?” he asked him, chuckling a bit.

 

TJ let out a small laugh too, “Right.” he said as he began walking towards to locker room. “I’ll be back.”

 

“I’ll be here waiting.” Cyrus replied.

 

When they left the gym, they started talking about the possibility of Buffy forgiving them and the two of them being friends. She said that she wasn’t sure if they could ever be friends, but that has forgiven him, at least that’s what she thought, that is. As they were talking, he felt Cyrus’ hand brush against his for a moment and he felt his heart stop. It was in that moment when he started making sense of things.

 

He’s been on double dates before with some of his buddies, in which he has held the other person’s hand, and he doesn’t recall a moment where he felt his heart flutter while touching the other person’s hand like it did when the back of his hand brushed against Cyrus’. That was definitely a new feeling.

 

He eventually rapped out his apology to Buffy, and to his surprise, she actually liked it. Of course she did, Cyrus pitched in the idea of doing this, and who knows her better than her best friend right. 

 

As he was rapping, he kept his eyes on Buffy because, well, the apology was for her. But as he was doing it, he couldn’t help but sneak a glance at Cyrus to see his reaction. The boy was looking at him with those big, brown eyes that he really liked looking at. He smiled a bit upon noticing that the boy was enjoying his rap too.

 

Things were good between him and Buffy now. That was relief. He was trying to be a better person, he was making an effort to no longer be the mean bully, and this was another step in the right direction. Not to mention that he did not want to put Cyrus in a tough position between his friends again. The boy was literally a ray of sunshine that he wanted to protect.

 

He said goodbye to them, sneaking a quick glance at Cyrus before turning around to leave. What was happening to him? Why did he like being around the younger boy so much? Well he had a way of making him feel happy even when he was having a crappy day, so that’s one reason. Not to mention that he was a really funny boy, he had a way of stealing smiles from him all the time. He was also adorable and probably the purest person he ever met. He couldn’t get enough of him.

 

As he continued to walk away, images of Cyrus’ smile appeared in his head. That was probably one of the best smiles he’s ever seen, he’d do anything to see it again. That’s when he realized. When he felt the urge to turn back to look at him, that’s when he realized that his feelings for the shorter boy, went far deeper than friendship. His heart rate starts to accelerate, once more, at the thought of him and Cyrus together and that’s pretty much all the confirmation he needs.

 

TJ gives in and turns around, his eyes going past Buffy and staying on Cyrus for a moment as a small smile forms on his face, before turning back around and continuing to walk away.

 

Yeah, he has feelings for him.

 

He likes Cyrus.

 

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy... tyrus is endgame
> 
> follow my new twt acc @andimcck idk if i'll use it but i need followers and i'll follow back


End file.
